1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and, more particularly, to an OLED display device having a capping layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have received much attention as display devices for displaying images.
An OLED display device has self-emission characteristics, eliminating the necessity of a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, such that the OLED display device may be fabricated to be thinner and lighter. Also, the OLED display device has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, a high response speed, and the like. The material constituting an organic light emission layer of the OLED display device is however vulnerable to ultraviolet (UV) rays and moisture.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.